


On the top of the world

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Grand Prix Final, Yuri Plisetsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015





	On the top of the world

Victor watched as the gold medal was put into Yurios’ neck. He was sad about Yuuri’s loss, but very proud at the same time. Since the day they had met, Yuri had a long way until he became the person he was right then. He worked a lot and had to endure so much for that result. 

Their gaze met as the younger Russian looked at him from the corner of his eye. He waved to him with his heart-shaped smile, but he only got a mute ’tch’ for it.

’Our little Cinderella got what he deserved, but something is missing…’ he could not finish his thought, because a silver medal appeared in front of him.

Yuri was the first who went back to the dressing room – or he thought so. Victor and the other Yuuri were hugging on the ground, while JJ was occupied with showing his bronze medal to his fiancé. What a loser!

"Yuri?" He looked up, meeting with Otabeks’ questioning gaze. Suddenly everything started feeling fuzzy. The world was spinning and he could not understand what his friend was trying to say to him. 

"Hey, Yuri!"

"I did it, Beka… Why is he calling him in this ridiculous nickname? Oh, yeah. They talked about the different nicknames in the others’ country.

"Yes, you did."

"I won the gold…"

"Yes, you did."

Yuri felt tears falling from his eyes. Otabeks’ arms immediately hugged him. He sobbed into his jacket. The pressure left his body through those tears and knowing that there was someone who’d hold him until he finished crying was a great thing. Otabek stroked his back smoothly to help him calm down.

After his tears dried, Yuri looked at him into the eyes with a determined expression on his face. Otabek cocked his head, having no idea about the other boys’ plans. Yuri grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to his level. 

When their lips met, Otabeks’ eyes widened. He thought the kiss would be heated with passion, but it was light and a little bit uncertain. Like a little kitten who was testing the water before letting his new owner to pet him for the first time. 

As soon as they had separated, Yuri leaned his head to his chest. Otabek didn’t do anything, simply kissed his beautiful blonde hair.

They had no clue about two pride dads watching them from the door.

"So that was the missing piece of his fairytale. His prince charming."

"Um, Victor? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important, love. Now, come, we can handle the dress changing in our bedroom."


End file.
